Chocolate
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que causaba un simple chocolate?. La inocencia de Nutty lo llevara a descubrirlo en todo el sentido de la palabra. [Drabble hecho para la actividad: " El mejor asesino"-del foro: "Los Amigos Del Árbol Feliz]


**:::Disclaimer::: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, sus dueños son MondoMedia.**

**:::Actividad::: El mejor asesino.**

**:::Forum:::** **Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz**

**:::Personajes::: Nutty & Flippy/Fliqpy.**

**Chocolate.**

La sangre caía de su boca con fluidez. Podía sentir el agudo dolor de sus encías lastimadas, justo donde sus muelas algo insanas habían sido desprendías de manera manual. Su ojo sano, se poso en el causante de su agonía, quien al sentirse observado levanto su mirada demente de aquel calcio bucal para sonreírle de una manera tan morbosa y sádica, que él lo interpreto como aquel demonio roba dulces de sus sueños.

Su mirada asustada y repleta de agonía, no se comparaba en nada a la mirada divertida que poseía aquel soldado en esos momentos. Le dolía su cráneo roto, como si fuera un hacha clavada en su nuca, pero sin duda era aquella infección avanzada que poseía en su pierna amputada lo que lo mantenía despierto en esos momentos.

La azúcar pura inyectada en su sangre, mediante un tuvo que normalmente se ponía el suero de los pacientes, comenzaba a hacerle efecto tanto en su pecho como alrededor de su cuerpo. Lo sentía, sentía como cada arteria era tapada por los terrones de azúcar que se encontraba en su sangre. Ardía, y mucho.

Nuevamente aquella navaja se introdujo en su boca, para cortar su ansia con destreza.

-Di: "Ahhh"- pidió aquel sujeto haciendo que sus ojos parecieran dos faroles intensos, en aquella oscuridad fría que los rodeaba. Esos ojos, estaban repletos de locura enferma, demente.

Aunque intento emitir un grito ningún sonido salió de su garganta, al sentir como su última muela era sacada de su boca para posarla con las otras sobre la palma abierta del militar.

-¡Genial!.Ahora podre hacerle un bonito collar con ellas- lo escucho decir entando en la punta de la inconsciencia del dolor.

Aun no entendía el por qué, de la furia del peli verde, pero esas dos semanas que lo mantuvo en ese lugar fueron insoportables.

Ese hombre, era el demonio en persona. Con su sonrisa cordial y amable, escondía aquella mueca retorcida y aquella sonrisa deformada. Si existía el mal, ese era ese militar de mirada fríamente dorada que se encontraba en frente de él.

La herida abierta de su pecho, aquella que mostraba parte de sus huesos, comenzó a sangrar ante un golpe certero en su estomago, por parte del soldado.

-Dime Nutty- pidió notando la sangre fresa correr por aquella piel blanca y aniñada- ¿Quién mierda te crees para poner esos putos chocolates en su boca?-

Su ojo se abrió con rudeza al recordar aquel hecho. Él había sido el culpable de que Flaky casi muriera ahogada hace días atrás. Tontamente había puesto un chocolate con maní en su boca, causándole que su garganta se cerrara por completo.

Si bien se había disculpado, tal como le había dicho Cuddles que hiciera, al parecer una disculpa no era suficiente para el soldado. Eso explicaría las dos semanas de cortes, quemaduras, amputaciones, y desmembramientos que había recibido por cortesía de Flippy.

Gemio con fuerza al sentir como aquella daga comenzaba a romper la piel de su estomago.

-Te sacare los intestinos-

No fue una amenaza, fue una acción. Sus órganos colgaban entre los dedos toscos de aquel soldado, mientras que la sangre goteaba hacia el suelo de cemento de aquel depósito abandonado en donde se encontraba. Si sus cuerdas vocales no hubiesen sido arrancadas de su cuerpo, posiblemente alguien lo hubiese escuchado y ayudado, pero no.

-¿Qué crees que sintió ella, cuando el maní que traían tus porquerías, se deposito en su garganta-una mano fría dibujo una línea recta sobre la piel de su cuello herido- y comenzó a ahogarla cada vez más?

Su flequillo claro se mancho un poco, con aquella sangre que era expulsada de su vena yugular. AL momento en que aquellas manos toscas apretaban sus arterias con fuerza, él comenzó a bajar sus parpados con lentitud.

-¡Esto!. Es lo que ella sintió. ¿No es agradable?- Fingió pena al verlo abrir su boca para poder decir algo- Lo olvidaba, no puedes hablar. Creo que el payazo del parque, tendrá una nuevo aprendiz.

Una carcajada se oyó a los compas de aquella garganta rota. Lo miro con una sonrisa superior al verlo en el suelo, era tan patético. Se descubrió sonriendo con goce, al limpiar la sangre de sus manos en su sudadera negra.

** [[End]]**

* * *

**Bien aquí esta el Fic, debo confesar que me gusto mucho hacerlo, por lo que agradezco a la mente brillante detrás de esta idea :)...**

**Fue muy original al crear el foro, y dentro de él, esta actividad, espero que crezca y se eleve! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. **


End file.
